watchers_personalfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine
|header font size= 140% |personality= Katherine’s beauty is equivalent to her intellect and cunningness, all of which she has in abundance. She is a very talented strategist and knows very well how to play the game. Along with that she is a skilled manipulator and is never fully what she appears to be. Katherine knows full well how to win the trust of people, all of this is thanks to her education of how to be a powerful Queen and having had a strong voice in all royal affairs while she was Queen of Athens. Katherine had a strong influence on her people as she was a very charitable and kind person to them and helped the people whenever she could. Katherine holds a strong love for her children, and grieved for months when her first child Aegon died, much longer then Thero, Aegon’s father, did. With only her daughter left now, Katherine has proven that she will let no one, not even Thero, separate Katherine from her child. |history= Katherine (born Aikaterine, Greek: Αικατερίνη) was born to King Minos and Athena. When Athena left Katherine to find, Minos hardly wanted to take is young daughter in, but Pasiphae persuaded him to adopt her. Minos, though reluctant, took the child in. Katherine grew up as a younger sister to Ariadne, and the two loved each other dearly. Pasiphae was a kind mother to Katherine, though was unaware Katherine was her step-daughter. Minos, on the other hand, was cruel to his young child, being the only one aware that she was his child, but he was unaware of who her mother was, thinking it was only some simple mistress of his. When Katherine was six, she confronted her father, asking for the truth. She knew Pasiphae was not her mother, nor Ariadne her sister. Minos told her the truth, or what he knew at least, that Pasiphae and he found Katherine as a baby and Pasiphae persuaded Minos to take Katherine in. Minos further explained that he knew Katherine was his own, and knowing how young children need mothers, could not let Pasiphae find out about Katherine’s parentage, knowing Pasiphae may neglect Katherine. When Katherine was seven, her powers as a child of Athena started to kick in. She was very smart and wise for her age and shocked many men who wanted her as a wife, as her intellect was beyond theirs. Eventually, Pasiphae became so angry at Katherine’s inability to find herself a husband, she arranged a marriage between her and the prince of Athens, Thero, when Katherine was at the age of eleven. She begged Artemis every day to find a way to change her mother’s mind. One night Thero, who had no wish to marry Katherine either, heard Katherine’s prayers. When Katherine finished, Thero confronted Katherine. He asked her when she will realise no one, not even the Gods, will change Pasiphae’s mind. Katherine looked away from Thero though he told her he didn’t want to marry Katherine either but neither of them have a choice. Eventually Katherine was sent to Athens to live with Thero. When Katherine was twelve, she was forced to marry Thero. Before the wedding, she received a surprise visit from a woman who struck Katherine as familiar. Katherine asked the woman who she was, and the woman said that she is known to many in Greece, but to Katherine, she is her mother. Katherine was shocked by her mother’s presence and asked why she showed now of all times. Athena confessed that she had no choice in leaving Katherine but she wants her daughter to be happy. She begged her mother to try and find a way out of this, though Athena said there was nothing she could do. Katherine married Thero, despite both their objections. That night, Thero, who was five years older than Katherine, forced himself on Katherine, who was unable to fight him off. Eventually, Katherine fell into depression and felt neglected by her family, and afraid of Thero. Unknown to her, Thero was a grandson of both Kakia and Deimos, thus explaining why his presence can terrify her to the bone. Thero was aware his wife was a daughter of Athena. So, he did secretly ask her opinion on battle strategies, whenever they were alone. When Katherine was fourteen, Thero came to the conclusion that Katherine had to be trained in secret, so she could protect herself, and because Thero had grown to care deeply for her and love her. Katherine at first asked why he was training her, and he answered protection. When mid-way through being fourteen, Katherine became and expert fighter, and also developed a love for Thero. Eventually, when Katherine was fifteen, she was pregnant with Thero and her’s first child. A few weeks before their son was due, Thero’s parents died. Thero was crowned King of Athens, and Katherine was made Queen. A few weeks later, Katherine gave birth to their son. Thero had a moment alone with his wife and son, who he later named Aegon, after his father. He kissed his wife’s forehead and held his son. After a few weeks of Aegon’s birth. Katherine noticed her husband flirting with other women. At first she thought nothing of it and soon she was pregnant again. Thero, was delighted though, when Katherine was five months into her pregnancy, and sixteen years old, she caught Thero kissing one of Katherine’s most trusted servant and her best friend, Korinna. Heartbroken, Katherine threw a temper and Thero tried to calm her down and apologise. Katherine backed away from him, and pushed him away. She went back to her room and changed into a nightgown. She went to her bed, crying, and went into terrible pain, and realised she was having a miscarriage. Thero entered their room and saw the scene. Katherine told him that everything that happened was his fault, that she was so distraught at seeing Thero and Korinna together and at him loving other women. That she can’t carry his sons when he breaks her heart all the time. Thero apologised and swore he would never love another. When Katherine was seventeen, she was pregnant again. Thero was delighted and said it didn’t matter whether the child was a boy or girl. After nine months, Katherine had a girl. Thero was delighted at the new addition of the family and Aegon, now two years old, said he’s happy to have a little sister. Katherine and Thero agreed on the name Theresa for their daughter. Only, few weeks after Theresa was named, Aegon died. Thero and Katherine were devastated and Thero put too much pressure on Katherine to produce another male heir. Katherine proved she couldn’t as she had a miscarriage only a month into her next pregnancy, though it was actually because Korinna poisoned the Queen’s drink, causing a miscarriage. Korinna started to forge evidence of Katherine’s infidelity, knowing he needs a male heir above all else, which took two years for her to do without getting caught by other servants or the King and Queen. Korinna, who was a daughter of Aphrodite, seduced the King into loving her instead of his Queen. Korinna, after being his mistress for a year (Katherine was now 19), confided in the King of her suspicions that the Queen was having an affair, and that she overheard the Queen say Theresa was not his daughter, nor was Aegon his son. The King demanded proof of this, and Korinna gave him the forged proof. He kept his knowledge about the Queen’s affair secret and started to lose all the love and adoration he once bore her. A year later, he had replaced the love he felt for Katherine and turned it into love for Korinna. Thero then convicted Katherine of multiple crimes, one of which was adultery and that Theresa was never Thero’s daughter. Katherine denied the accusations made against her though Thero sentenced her to death. Theresa was confused as to why she was being sent away from her parents, unaware her father doesn’t see her as his child. Before, though, Katherine could be killed, Athena gave her a potion which made it look like she was dead, though it really just put her in a death-like slumber. When Thero heard that his wife died in her sleep, he showed no sign of mourning and married Korinna the following day. Katherine was made fully aware of life under the sleeping curse. She was buried and given a proper burial, and many people of Athens came to pay their respects to the one and only Queen Consort of King Thero to them. Even people of Crete, including her family, came to pay their respects to their youngest princess. Thero was disgusted that the people of Athens mourned her. He could understand why Crete would, with her being the young, intelligent princess to them. Korinna was very quickly pregnant in the marriage but many people blamed her for them losing prince Aegon, saying she killed him. To add to that, the people blamed Korinna for both of the Queen’s miscarriages, and the princess being shun away from her rightful title. But most of all, they blamed her for the fact the Queen was dead, or even convicted in the first place. Everyone called her “the murder Queen”. Thero decreed that all Athenian citizens who so much as utter a bad word of Queen Korinna, or a word of protest against Queen Katherine’s death would be killed. The Athenians, who had nothing against their King, tried to find out who the new Queen truly was. After nine months, the Queen gave birth to a son, who was named Aerys. Korinna suffered a long labour and, despite Thero’s prayers, Korinna could not be saved. Thero began to wonder if this was the Gods way of punishing him for letting Katherine die, for causing Katherine’s two miscarriages (even though Korinna actually did that herself the second time), and for stripping Theresa of her titles. He asks for Theresa to be brought to him (now aged five years old) where he was shocked at her physical resemblance to him. He restored her title of being Princess of Athens though did not declare Katherine innocent. His son Aerys, was seen to be slightly disliked by Theresa as she blamed him partially for her mother’s unjust death and accusation. Though the Athenian people loved their new prince, there were some who wanted the prince dead, saying he had no true claim to the throne. When Theresa was seven and Aerys was two, Thero married again. This time he married a woman who all of Athens loved, along with his children, called Erinna. Though three months after his marriage, he went on a mission to find out who threatened to kill him, his wife and his children. Prior to him leaving he ordered that if anything was to happen to him, Queen Erinna would become Queen Regent for his son Aerys. There was protest from the people about this as, in their eyes, Theresa was the only heir to the Athenian throne. He dismissed this protest and went out to find the culprit. Katherine stayed in the castle and watched out for her daughter. She, too, liked Erinna as a step-mother to her young daughter and was also fond of Aerys. A few days later, Thero was returned severely injured and the healers feared he would not make it. Theresa, accompanied by her mother, went to the temple of the Gods and prayed that her father recovers. She said that they took her mother away from her when she was too young, and that they couldn’t take her father away from her now too. Katherine felt guilty about leaving her daughter behind and begged the Gods as well to restore the King’s health, for Theresa’s sake. Athena, hearing her daughter and granddaughter’s plea for Thero to return to health, visited him, even though she despised him for ordering Katherine’s death. Thero asked whether she came to make his coming death more painful. Athena told him that she found that a pleasant thought, but Theresa would never stop mourning, losing both her parents at such a young age. But Athena also knew that Thero wanted to die. Athena gave Thero the same potion she gave Katherine, saying this way his children will always have him. Thero drunk the potion. When the healers returned the next morning, accompanied by Queen Erinna, they discovered that the king was dead. The healers concluded that he died of his injuries though some healers suspected, along with some of the people, that there was more to the King’s death, many even said he had died a similar way to his first wife. When the Queen, who was in heartbreak, broke the news to her step-daughter that Thero had died. Theresa ran straight to her father’s bedside. The healers left her alone to say farewell to her father. Theresa, in tears, begged Thero to wake up, begged him to say that he wasn’t dead. Unknown to Theresa, both her parents were in the room with her. Both trying to tell her she’ll be fine. When the King’s funeral happened, all of Athens payed their respect to their King. Queen Erinna was declared Queen Regent until Aerys was of age to rule. Much of Athens protested against Aerys being heir, saying that Queen Erinna should be Regent until Theresa was off age. After three years off protest and war, Queen Erinna, under the charm-speak of Aerys (who started to get his powers) ordered that Theresa should be killed, to make an example of her followers. Thero and Katherine both greatly objected to their daughter having to be killed. Athena, angry at what the monarchy of her city was doing, arranged a plan with a citizen of Athens called Atlanta, who was a loyal servant to Queen Katherine, and now loyal to Princess Theresa. Atlanta would give Theresa the potion which will put her in the same slumber her parents are in. When Theresa took the potion, she fell into the same death-like sleep as her mother. She was buried next to her mother and that was the last conscious thing the King, Queen or Princess saw. When Katherine awoke of her millennia long slumber, she was alone in a room. Katherine, only speaking Ancient Greek, demanded to be released. Unaware to her, she was in some sort of a Camp. Or that Thero had woken up eight years prior to her and Theresa four years. Eventually a man came in, with clothes and everything. He spoke to her in Ancient Greek, though Katherine could tell it was not his native language. When she questioned him about it, he smiled and admitted to her that it wasn’t, he also told her that the sleeping potion Athena gave her lasted many millennia. He explained everything to her and eventually introduced himself as Dean Reagan, a son of Athena and her half-brother. Katherine grew to trust Dean though after five years of him teaching her how to survive in the new world noticed that she hadn’t aged and neither had he. Dean told her that everyone who consumed the potion is granted with eternal youth, and Athena made him the guardian of the three who did consume the potion, thus also making him semi-immortal. She asked about the others, and Dean told her that it was a twenty-eight year old man and a ten year old girl. Katherine asked to see the girl though Dean said she is with her father, and is no longer in his custody. Katherine begged Dean to take her to where the girl is. Dean asked why and she said that she had to see her little girl. Dean agreed, saying that Katherine was ready and spoke well enough English to pass as a foreigner who moved to America. Dean took Katherine to a mansion and she told him to leave her there. He said goodbye to his sister and she said goodbye to her brother and he drove off. Katherine knocked on the door and a maid answered. She asked in English if a girl called Theresa was there. The maid asked if she was “one of the three Queens of Athens” and Katherine told the maid she was. The maid said that Theo (Thero) didn’t want anyone seeing his daughter and the maid tried to close the door though Katherine stopped her from shutting the door. She asked again, this time in a threatening voice whether a girl called Theresa was there. The maid nodded though told Katherine that Theresa goes by a nickname nowadays “Tessa” and Thero goes by “Theo”. Katherine entered the house though the maid asked her, her name and Katherine smiled and answered that her name was “Kat”. She then walked upstairs and into a young girl’s room. There was ten year old Tessa, playing a game on her laptop. Kat said Tessa’s name. Tessa, not recognising her mother’s voice and thinking it was either a new maid her father hired or a new mistress he had, told Kat to leave Tessa alone. Kat told Tessa she had inherited most of her father’s appearance and his unkindness towards humans. Tessa was about to throw a temper at Kat though when she turned around, she recognised her mother and ran towards Kat and hugged her tightly, apologising for what she said and her tone. Kat said it was fine and knows Tessa hadn’t seen Kat since she was three years old. Tessa was glad she could finally have her mother to talk to. Kat apologised for leaving Tessa though Tessa said that it wasn’t her fault, it was the fault of whoever forged the evidence to accuse Kat of the crimes laid against her, and Tessa said she believes it was Korinna. Kat agreed with her though begged her to not raise these suspicions to her father, knowing that he used to kill people for defending Kat or accusing Korinna of anything and not knowing what Theo would do to Tessa for making those accusations. Tessa asked Kat if she was going to stay with them, and reassured Kat with saying Theo was hardly ever around. Kat asked about it and Tessa replied with “I know he cares for me, and my father sends me many expensive presents, but he has the maids take care of me.” Kat was shocked that Theo was abandoning his own daughter. After a month of Kat living with Tessa and the maids, Kat had gotten on the good side of many of them, and they all referred to her as “Lady Kat,” as Theo had revoked her title as Queen when they separated, though some called her “Her Grace,” still. One day, after Kat being there for a month, Theo returned. One of the maids, who was called Jennifer, saw to Theo first. Jennifer, who had grown as a close friend and consul to Kat, informed Theo that “Her Grace” wished to speak with him. Theo was confused though Jennifer led Theo to Kat, who was reading. Jennifer knocked and greeted Kat as though she was still Queen. Kat smiled and told Jennifer she may leave now, and should see to Princess Tessa. Jennifer curtsied and left Theo, who was shocked to see Kat. Kat spoke to him in Ancient Greek, knowing he is easier to reason with in that language. Theo asked why Kat was there and Kat said she came to see her daughter. That Tessa was far too young when Kat died. Kat noticed Theo looked away, and went on saying “when you sentenced me to a death I never deserved”. Kat said she was so proud of Tessa and asked if he was proud of her too. Theo said he was very proud of her, and that he loves her all he can, but wishes he could love her more. Kat asked him why he didn’t and Theo told her that Tessa reminds him of Kat and what she did to him. Kat proclaimed her innocence and that all the charges were false and all the evidence was forged. Theo finally looked at her and Kat said “I thought you knew”. Kat then walked away and into Tessa’s room where Jennifer was teaching Tessa French. Jennifer insisted that Kat learned French as well though Kat said she had enough trouble with English. Tessa asked her mother if she was going to stay still. Kat reassured her daughter that she will never leave Tessa again. Later that day, Theo met Kat in a nearby park. Kat was reading a book in French and Theo snuck up behind her and reminded her that she said she wouldn’t learn French yet. Kat spun around and told him languages come easily to her. Theo snickered and asked her what the plan was. Kat was confused at what plan he meant and Theo elaborated and said the plan to fool Tessa that they were happy together. Kat suggested that they could just do what they did back in Greece. Theo reminded Kat that Tessa was Kat’s daughter and she’ll see right through it. Kat asked why they even have too, since Theo is nearly always gone, and that it’s obvious to Tessa that they don’t even like each other anymore. Theo looked Kat in the eye and told her that is not precisely true. Theo explained to Kat that Tessa may still think that there is a chance that her parents can wind up together. Kat was shocked her daughter would actually think that and asked him whether Tessa had been paying attention to their lives. Theo begged Kat to pretend to love him, for Tessa’s sake, and he’ll pretend to love her. Kat agreed to his plan, though still believes it is terrible. |journal= |name= Katherine, takes the surname Lannister |title= The First of the Three Queens of Athens |location= Lannister Mansion |affiliation= Theresa, Athena |status= Immortal/Ageless |relationship= Complicated |born= Sometime BC |age= 2000+/20 |species= Demigod |nationality= Greek |sexuality= Straight |accent= Greek |inspiration= Too much The Tudors (she's a mixture of Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn) |interests= Unavailable |active rp= None |plans= None |month powers= All |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= |pet= None |bedroom= In Lannister Mansion |weapon images= |quote2= "Woman? Is that meant to insult me? I would return the slap, if I took you for a man." |file2= Katherine4.jpg |file size2= 173x0px |possessions= |likes= Spending time with Tessa, Learning, Reading, Writing |dislikes= Being manipulated, whenever Theo gives her a certain look |colour= Red |music= Music from Ancient Greece |food= Has grown to love BBQ |animal= No favourite |book= Whatever she can get her hands on |quote3= "A Queen who has no idea how to play The Game of Politics, Alliances and Thrones is dead." |drink= Water |song= None |movie= None |sport= None |other= N/A |skills= Her powers and reflexes |weapon= A dagger |strength= Strategy, Strength, Reflexes, Speed, Battle |weakness= None physically |led= None |been= None |model= Saoirse Ronan |gender= Female |eye= Blue/Grey |hair= Blonde |height= 6'1" |weight= 74 kg |ethnicity= Greek |hand= Right |shoe= Unknown |blood= Unknown |voice= Mezzo-soprano |marks= None |body= Lean |more images= Katherine8.jpg Katherine7.jpg Katherine6.jpg Katherine5.jpg Katherine4.jpg Katherine3.jpg Katherine2.png Katherine1.png |one= Tough |best= Eyes |worst= N/A |change= Nothing |mental= Good |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= Athena |father= Minos |creator= N/A |half= Ariadne (paternal) Other Athena Kids (maternal) |full= None |other relatives= Theo (husband) Aegon (son, deceased) Tessa (daughter) |family album= Tessa2.png|Theresa Joe6.png|Aegon, vision of what he would've looked like Damon1.jpg|Thero Jason4.jpg|Dean Reagan |home= Lannister Mansion |earliest= Playing with Ariadne when little |best memory= Aegon's birth/Tessa's birth |school= None |kiss= Theo |sex= Theo |love= Theo |other firsts= |nicknames= Kat, Kate, Katy |native= Greek |languages= Greek, English, French (learning) |flaw= Can be too distrustful of people and let it cloud her judgement |fears= Losing Tessa, Theo can terrify her easily |hobbies= Reading |motto= "Love no one but your children" |won't= Abandon Tessa again |admires= Theo |influenced= Athena, Tessa, Theo |compass= North |past person= Tessa |current person= Tessa |crisis= Good |problems= Head on |reacts change= Good |alignment= Good |dream= Doesn't know |current= Student (College) |quote4= "What is dead may never die, but rises again, stronger and harder." |file3= Katherine8.jpg |file size3= 173x0px |vice= Lust, Wrath, Violence |bad= Takes too long to trust people |sleep= Good |quirk= Too protective of Tessa |attitude= Don't trust anybody |talents= Manipulation |social= Can get people to trust her easily |theme song= |ease= With her daughter |priority= Protect Tessa and build a mother-daughter bond with her |past= Not being able to realise Korinna's plan quicker |accomplishment= Fooling everyone into thinking she was dead |secret= She still loves Theo |known= Herself, though Jennifer and Tessa suspect |tragedy= Theo ordering to have her killed |wish= For Theo to love her again |cheated= No, was never guilty in the first place |relates= Depends |strangers= Nice |lover= Bitchy but loving |friends= Scarred |familyp= Caring |first impression= Friendly |like most= Her nice side |like least= Her manipulative, cunning, bitchy side}} Category:Saoirse Ronan Category:Watcher01 Category:A.R Character